The present invention is related to a latch assembly. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a latch-assisted lid extractor.
In the automobile and truck industry, replaceable fuel filters are contained in canisters which must be securely sealed to prevent the fuel from leaking. The fuel filters can be replaced during regularly-scheduled maintenance procedures or more frequently if the filters become clogged. Frequently, the lids fit tightly to the lower portion of the canister to prevent fuel leaks. It is not unusual for the lid to become xe2x80x9cfrozenxe2x80x9d onto the canister. This makes it difficult to open the canister and replace the used filter. This job can be made more difficult because of the physical condition of the fuel canisters, which are typically round and without suitable xe2x80x9chandlesxe2x80x9d to grip. Additionally, the canisters, which are often located in the engine compartment, become coated with oil, grease, or grime. This prevents gaining a grip on the canister to remove the tight fitting lid.
While the above problems have focused on fuel filter canisters, the same problems can be extrapolated to virtually any type of container and lid combination. This is particularly true for push-on-type lids, i.e., lids which do not screw onto (or into) the lower container. An added consideration occurs when the interior of the closed canister is pressurized. Even a slight pressure such as can be found in a fuel filter canister can cause the contents to leak or seep out if the lid doesn""t seal the container. Consequently, not only must the lid close the container, it also must be tight fitting to prevent any leaks or even from being ejected because of the pressure. A locking mechanism is often required to secure the lid. A locking mechanism forces the lid onto the container and can further frustrate attempts to open the container.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lid that not only can be secured onto the lower portion of a canister to provide a tight, preferably leak-proof seal, but can also be readily removed when desired. In light of the above-described problems, there is a need for continued advancements in the relevant area. The present invention provides such an advancement and includes a wide variety of benefits and advantages.
The present invention relates to closure mechanisms and containers and the manufacture and use thereof. Various aspects of the invention are novel and non-obvious and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain forms and features, which are characteristic of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein, are described briefly as follows.
In one form, the present invention provides an assembly that comprises a container, a lid or closure member, and a latch or closure assembly. The container comprises a wall having an exterior surface and which defines an interior chamber and an opening into the interior chamber. A closure member is provided to cover at least a portion of the opening into the interior chamber. The closure member has a recess formed therein. The closure assembly comprises a first arm pivotally mounted to the exterior surface of the container wall, and a second arm pivotally mounted to the first arm and having a closure engaging portion which is adapted to be received within the recess in the closure member. The second arm is movable from a first position securing the closure member to the container, to a second position wherein at least a portion of the closure member is spaced from the container""s opening whereby movement of the second arm from the first position to the second position urges the closure member in a direction away from the container""s opening. In preferred embodiments, the closure member or lid can be pivotally mounted or secured to the container to prevent displacement or loss of the closure member or lid. Additionally, the container can include two or more closure assemblies positioned about the circumference of the container. In other embodiments, the container is a circular canister or a box-type container.
In other forms, the present invention provides a canister assembly that comprises a container having a wall defining an interior chamber and an opening through the wall into the interior chamber; a closure member secured to a portion of the wall and covering at least a portion of the opening into the interior chamber; and a locking assembly comprising a first arm pivotally attached to the wall of the container and a second arm having a first end pivotally attached to the first arm and an opposite second end adapted to be releasably engaged to the closure member; and means for disengaging the closure member from the wall. In preferred embodiments, the locking assembly comprises an over-center lock mechanism.
In still other forms, the present invention provides a locking assembly for securing a first member to a second member. The locking assembly comprises a lever having a first end pivotally secured to the first member; an arm having a first end pivotally connected proximal to the first end of the lever; and a closure engaging portion adapted to be received within a recess formed in the second member. The second arm is movable from a first position securing the first member to the second member, to a second position wherein at least a portion of the first member is spaced from the second member and whereby pivotal movement of the lever moves the second arm from the first position to the second position and urges the second member away from the first member.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a latch-assisted locking assembly.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description provided below.